Andrej
Summary Andrej Galun is a Slovenian geotechnician who earned his claim to fame by developing a device that alters the terrain of the world. A confident, ambitious young man, Andrej heals the world one geostep at a time. Appearance Andrej is a tall, slender man with a pretty-boy face. He talks properly and with respect. He tends to fidget when he is inactive due to him loving getting into the action. On the battlefield, he wears a tuxedo suit done in striped fabric designed in black, magenta, and brass. It includes a vest. On the suit is a logo for the Slovenian Geotechnical Guild (SGG), or in his language, Slovenski Geotehnični Ceh. On his right palm is a green circle implanted into his hand. This allows him to absorb terrain from the ground to use as projectiles. His left arm and hand are entirely encompassed by one large drill that separates at the head to form five fingers to accommodate for Andrej's hand. When he presses his claw "fingers" together, a high-speed drilling motion is created. Personality Andrej is brilliant-minded. He is known for being charismatic and sarcastic, often flirting with his female peers for fun and making jokes that few understand. Due to his intelligence, Andrej has always been ambitious for just about everything. He rarely is seen apprehensive or anxious. His career choice has essential forced him to be a nurturing, Eco-conservative person who is never seen littering. He scolds those who litter or don't recycle. He dislikes people who enjoy destruction or fire. (He is not a big fan of Junkrat). History When Andrej turned sixteen, he began developing a prototype of an implantation for a human's hand that would allow them to control and manipulate the soil, rocks, and other parts of the earth. He had already created his hand drill, which he used frequently for fun in his backyard. It was simply called Claw. At age eighteen, Andrej was accepted into the University of Nova Gorica in Nova Gorica, Slovenia where he studied ecology and earth science. He graduated with a degree in geology and went on to further his education to be certified to become a geotechnician. Throughout all of his six years of college, Andrej solidified his concept for the implantation and named the AI inside of it Geo. The device itself was called GeoShot. On the last day of his education, Andrej had the GeoShot installed into his right palm, as well as Claw fitted onto his left hand. The University of Nova Gorica officially announced Andrej's invention to the world on June 19th, 2079 and Andrej Galun became an international icon overnight. He began getting calls from all over the world asking him to join them in their studies. Andrej was uninterested until he got a special call from something he thought died during his childhood: Overwatch. Andrej had adored Overwatch as a child and through adolescence and was thrilled to see a message from them. The next year, Andrej joined the Overwatch task force and was an official, certified member. Abilities Unlocks Voice Lines * Career (default): "Perhaps this career choice wasn't correct for you." * Mother Nature: "Mother Nature is kind to those who treats her properly." * Geo: "Perhaps you would like to meet Geo?" * Mystifying: "If aliens fell to earth, what would that do to God?" * Conserve: "What I would give to conserve the Earth." * Curious: "What a... curious observation." * Help: "Maybe you should seek help." * I Don't Think: "I don't think you're the eco-friendly type." * RRR: "Reduce, Reuse, Recycle!" * She is Kind: "Zame je prijazna." * Work: "That could use some work." * Good Game: "Dobra igra." (Summer Games) * Spectator Sport: "Science is not a spectator sport." (Summer Games) * Trick or Treat: "Trik ali Zdravi!" (Halloween Terror) * Did I Scare You?: "Did I scare you?" (Halloween Terror) * Joy to the World: "Joy to the World!" (Winter Wonderland) * Merry Christmas: "Vesel Božič!" (Winter Wonderland) * Wishing You Prosperity: "Želijo si blaginjo!" (Lunar New Year) * All the Best: "I wish you all the best." (Lunar New Year * If Only: "Če bi samo obstajala enotnost..." (Uprising) * Magnificent: "Magnificent." (Uprising) * Fascinating: "Fascinating." (Anniversary) * Are You Sure: "Are you sure you should be doing that?" (Anniversary) Skins Default- * Classic: Black suit, striped fabric designed in black, magenta, and brass. Common- * Desert- Yellow, orange, and gold variation of Andrej's outfit as well as a different color for GeoShot and Claw * Ocean- Blue, green, and purple variation of Andrej's outfit as well as a different color for GeoShot and Claw * Jungle- Dark green, purple, and black variation of Andrej's outfit as well as a different color GeoShot and Claw * Arctic- White and cyan variation of Andrej's outfit as well as a different color GeoShot and Claw. Epic- * Sleek- Entire robotic suit in a very futuristic design. The metal is a crisp chrome and lined with green light. SGG logo changed into a Vishkar logo. * Carbon Fiber- Futuristic robotic suit. Carbon Fiber metal with blue light. SGG logo changed into a Vishkar logo. * Viper: Snake shaped headpiece. Arms legs and torso portion of suit all represent a snake. Claw takes the shape of snake teeth. * Cobra: Flared collar. Smooth, ribbed fabric on suit. Legendary- * Spelunker: Mining clothes instead of a suit. Bright yellow hardhat. Claw is now a mining drill. The words "Expedition Team" are added underneath the SGG logo. * Trench Diver: Black and red mining clothes. Brown hardhat. The words "Expedition Team" are added underneath the SGG logo. * Božansko: Sleek white silk robes. Claw radiates with bright light. Hair is done differently, is neater. * Sadje: Tree branches sprouting from arms and legs with fruit and flowers budding off of them. Claw looks rugged, dirt covered and has a flower on it. Excess shirt space appears to look like dirt. Andrej's face is painted to look like soil. Trivia * Besides Slovenian, Andrej speaks fluent English, French, Greek, and Czech * Andrej's respawn line "There and back again." is a reference to J.R.R. Tolkien's the Hobbit series. Category:Defense heroes Category:Scientists